Social software for strangers can be based on geographic location, e.g., strangers in a bar communicating through social software. Using location function of a mobile phone, the position information of users currently using the social software can be sent to the server terminal by the social software. Then, the location and range can be compared at the server-side in order to find some users nearby, and the related information of users in a close range can be issued to the social software such that those users may find out each other.